


Wild Jealousy

by LazuliEva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Day 3, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2021, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, fleurmioneweek2021.1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: Of course, Hermione was jealous, she had always been a jealous person, but tonight her patience was going to be tested.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Fleur and Hermione, Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	Wild Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here is day 3 : Jealousy  
> Have fun reading !

Even after all these years, Hermione couldn’t stop herself from being jealous, yes she was Hermione Jean Granger, war hero, Golden Girl, best friend of Harry Potter, brightest witch of her age and the brain of the Golden Trio, yes that’s true but that didn’t stopped her to feel insecure when so many men were strutting around her fiancé, acting as if they had saved orphans from a building on fire. The brunette had always had been a jealous person, after all when Lavender had kiss Ron, the gryffindor had exploded with rage more than once and today it was the same thing with Fleur. Hermione hated when people were trying to take her loved ones, just like a child to whom you were stealing a toy. She knew it came from her childhood, since she never had to share her parents’ attention, since she was an only child, and now she was doing the same thing with her past lovers and now fiancé, but she couldn’t stop herself, after all, how not to be? Fleur Delacour had always attracted the attention of everyone be it by her goddess like beauty or her thrall and especially here and now in the gala hosted every year by the Delacours, it was sure that the heiress was going to have a lot of attention on her. The joke was on her, really. She sighed, why every men that fawned over Fleur was extremely sophisticated, blond with bright eyes and were coming from important and rich families? How could she compete with that? Never and certainly not while being Hermione Granger, bookworm, British, plain brown eyes and uncontrollable hair with a simple body made to study. Ugh, I need to get out that state of mind, Fleur wouldn’t be pleased. She could already hear the blonde making a list for every qualities she had, brilliant, selfless, full of love, passionate, fervent defender of equality and all those things that made her blush, yes she was more that she thought and she could hear the blonde said with a smirk, extremely good in bed. The gryffindor truly hated those men that were trying to seduce her veela, the need to hex them was quite present but she told herself it wasn’t worth it and she didn’t wanted to humiliate the blonde like that. Especially today, she mused. The brunette looked from the bar where she was drinking firewhiskey, the blonde was talking with them, indulging those idiots that were trying to do anything to get the blonde’s attention or just a little smile from her. She sighed again, heavily, actually Hermione only wanted one thing, go over there, take Fleur by the waist possessively, and kiss her wildly until she couldn’t remember her name anymore, until she remembered that yes Hermione was in the room and maybe she should pay attention to her. Hermione shivered at that train of thoughts, she knew that has the heiress Fleur had to establish good relationships between families but still, it didn’t stop the seed of jealousy to grown even more at every second.

Of course, numerous people had come see her to talk and celebrate her exploits in the war but she had brushed them off, she wasn’t in the mood for that, it wasn’t enough to take off her thoughts of the blonde that was in the arm of a charming man. How dare he?" Since when the blonde let others take her in their arms, like that?

Now, I really want to kill someone. She asked for something more strong at the bar to make the sensation pass, the jealousy in her was growing bigger, especially toward that man that had kept an arm wrapped around the waist of her fiancée, her waist. Fuck it. Hermione was sure that the world was laughing at her right now, making her pay to have snatch the most sexiest woman on earth. Urg, fuck me. Hermione didn’t knew if she was the luckiest or the most cursed woman on the planet right now, oh yes having Fleur by her side had many advantages and a lot of love but it always come with a bare minimum of jealousy, she had explained it to the blonde of how her greatest weakness was her jealousy but the veela had only said that it turned her on but trust me in this moment Hermione didn’t cared a bit of those words. Oh no, Hermione’s head was full of jealousy and of thoughts of ravishing Fleur here, right now, she wanted to mark her with her teeth so everyone would know that this absolute goddess was hers and hers only. She breathed and decide to go get some fresh air on the balcony, she needed to get out of this bad head space, she needed to be alone for a moment because this kind of thoughts were exciting her. Maybe the alcohol wasn’t such a good idea after all.

"My, my, look who’s here, Hermione Granger." A suave voice said behind her, a blonde woman, why are they all blonde?, with purple eyes was looking at her, her lip caught in her teeth, dressed in a very revealing dress, the brunette couldn’t stop her gaze to roam over the woman, after all everything that was shown was a lot. It changed a lot from the reasonable sexiness of her soon-to-be wife. The body of her blonde was always covered in a way to reveal a bit of skin but never too much, leaving place for imagination, making you desire what was underneath but never enough so could see what was actually underneath it. Hermione cleared her throat before responding, maybe she had drunk a bit too much, hadn’t she come here to stop thinking of the blonde, she was failing miserably.

"And, you are ?" Hermione knew it wasn’t the best way to greet a lady attending the Delacour’s Gala but for now it wasn’t her preoccupation. The blonde chuckled before coming toward her, looking at her seductively, and bending herself over the balcony’s rail to show a bit more of everything.  
"Me ? Oh, I’m just a veela like any others, trying to get to know people a little more. " Hermione didn’t responded, the thrall of the blonde was licking her whole body, caressing her skin in a slow and sensual motion, the brunette didn’t really knew what to do, after all she knew how to resist it since her heart was already taken, everybody knew that but it didn’t seem to stop the veela to still try seducing her, the blonde was a bit more curvy that her own veela, Fleur was svelte, a bit curvy, a small chest that fitted perfectly in her hands and a behind that could me your jaw drop-Stop that! "My name is Elisa" The veela purred literally, which made the lioness blush who wasn’t used to be pursued so heavily and the alcohol wasn’t helping her. She got closer to her before caressing her forearm. I shouldn’t have drink that much…

"Meeting the Golden Girl here, what a dream come true, a real pleasure."

Hermione knew that she was in a serious problem, when a veela was determined to have something they never stopped until they had it. But after seeing so many men trying to seduce the blonde; she could permit herself and let the veela flirt a bit with her, right? She wasn’t going to flirt back but it wasn’t going to hurt anyone, and it would only take a few minutes. Right?

oOo

Okay, maybe it had been more than a few minutes that the veela was flirting with her, touching her arms, caressing them even, or revealing to her a bit more of her body but she still could still feel the frustration of the blonde through her thrall since it wasn’t working.

"I don’t know how the world could thank you for everything you’ve done, I would be so mad if I left you unsatisfied of the appreciation you deserve." Elisa purred again and Hermione laughed dumbly, maybe it wasn’t so b-

"What’s going on here ?" A cold voice asked, that Hermione instantly recognized. Hermione cleared her throat and straightened her posture to mask her laugh.

"Nothing." Good job Granger, best way to make her believe you.

"Oh Fleur." Elisa replied while caressing her forearm. "Me and Hermione were just…" She looked toward the brunette while biting her lip seductively. "...talking." A charming smile perched on her lips.  
"Well then go talk to someone else."

"Fleur, don’t tell me that once again you’re jealous of me, I was only entertaining your mate who looked bored." Elisa teased in a mean way, putting Fleur in an enraged state. The brunette turned her head and played with her hair. In what kind of mess did I put myself in?

"I told you to leave, Elisa." Fleur spit with venom.

"Very well." She turned toward Hermione. "You know how to contact me." She winked at her.

"She won’t need to." Fleur respond, fuming.

"We’ll see." Elisa said with a mischievous smile, she placed a kiss on the brunette very close to her mouth.

Elisa left with a smirk.

"And you! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Fleur seemed to be ready to explode especially against he brunette who didn’t take it well.

"Me?! I did nothing, why are you accusing me so suddenly?!" Hermione defend herself, after all Fleur had let many men touch her and flirt with her all through the night.

"Did nothing? You were flirting with her, openly, ready to take her on the balcony!"

"What?! You’re joking right? We were talking, that’s all."

"Of course and when you’re taking to people you let them touch you this way and almost steal a kiss from you?! " Yes Fleur was pissed. How dare Elisa flirt with her mate and fiancé for one one, and for two how dare Hermione give into her advances as if it was nothing to flirt with a veela?!

"Excuse me?! Did you see yourself with that guy, ready to let yourself be groped by him, go ahead let yourself touched by mister perfect I’ll say nothing!" Hermione was definitively drunk and angry, a mix that wasn’t good.

"Groped?! We’re just good friends!"

"Good friends or exes, Fleur? You say that every ex of yours is still a good friend, well no wonder they stay your friends, they still want to fuck you and your body isn’t saying the contrary to them." Fleur knew that the brunette could be very mean when she was angry but she wasn’t going to be insulted like that!

"You’re just jealous." Fleur huffed, crossing her arms, pride in her eyes for knowing the lioness. She wasn’t expecting Hermione to come closer to her, their body touching each others, she uncrossed her arms seeing the angry gaze of her fiancé filled with lust.

"And you weren’t maybe? If no I can co back to speak to Elisa." Their breaths were heavy with anger, but what surprised Hermione was the desire she could see in her veela’s eyes and her thrall that was caressing her body in a sensual way, the lust of the blonde was palpable, she knew how much her lover liked her bossy side. "Or maybe I should remind you to whom you belong." She murmured while Fleur let a gasped escape her lips and a shiver run through her body. She gulped heavily.

"Oh, yeah? Well, then...you-I…" Fleur cleared her throat embarrassed when no words came out properly. She was too turn on for that, she was already feeling the walls of her neither regions flutter in pleasure and become more wet at the idea to be taken by Hermione this way. And her veela wasn’t helping her by caressing the brunette with their thrall.

"Turn on baby ?" Hermione asked mischievously, a smirk on her lips.

"I-I-…" Yes, Fleur was a disaster ready to fall in her lover’s arms ready to be ravished. Hermione took her wrist and took them to an empty hallway not too far away, the bedrooms being too far. She saw a table against the wall and smiled. She turned the blonde and kissed her wildly, leaving the blonde even more needy, moaning. She put her against the table hands flat on it.

"We’ll see what you have to say now, Fleur. You are not very eloquent suddenly." Hermione teased while caressing with her tongue the shell of Fleur’s ear, her pelvis pushing against her ass, the blonde already begging her to take her. "Oh Fleur, I love when you beg, but I don’t just want to take you, non, you’ll need to search a bit more." She teased with her fingertips the engorged clitoris of the veela, palming her soaked underwear, her lips and thighs shivering in pleasure. Not giving enough to feel relief. Fleur felt ready to explode, her lips puffed out, her clitoris swollen with arousal, she only wanted one things, and she knew what she needed. 

"Just fuck me! Hermione you know that’s what I need." She yelled, hoping that no one else had heard a wanton cry.

"Oh that’s not what you need, chaton, that's what you deserved." She bite her shoulder to leave her mark, her hands caressing her inner thighs which made shiver the blonde who begged her more. "Hermione!" The blonde yelled her name in the french way and it’s in this moment that the brunette realized that the veela was on the edge and couldn’t handle more teasing. She laughed before peppering her neck with hickeys. She ripped her panties apart, her lover who moan loudly at the gesture, she lifted her skirt to get a perfect view of her needy womanhood. It was drenched in arousal, already fluttering with anticipation. She didn’t wait and flatten her tongue against her sex taking the first taste of her lover, before sucking her clitoris in her mouth, humming, making her veela cried in ecstasy. She plunger her tongue in her femininity, penetrating her rapidly, hard. She let her hand play on her behind, groping it, squeezing it and even slapping it. She descended her hands on her inner thighs, stroking them softly, going up to tease her clit. Suddenly she felt her fiancé’s walls flutter around her tongue trying to keep her inside, she plunge her tongue deeply and lick her beautiful veela, devouring her, her taste so delicious. Making Fleur finally cum, helping her trough her orgasm, leaving her at the edge of a second powerful one. She taste so good. The veela mewled when she felt her lover’s tongue leave her empty. "It’s all you’ll have for now, chaton. Now be a patient future spouse and I’ll worship you through the night."

Hermione spend the rest of the night licking her lips, tasting her fiancé on her lips, taking the blonde in her arms and kissing her passionately, leaving her wanting for more everytime in front of all those men that didn’t dared approach her after seeing the mark and hickeys on her neck. Knowing that the rest of the night promised to be very wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my reason to live ! No really !


End file.
